Eternal: Next Generation
by Dark Drive
Summary: A mysterious force brings the new Kamen Rider Eternal and his alien partner to an alternate universe. The year being 2025 and earth welcoming all alien beings. But soon the two find themselves knee deep in trouble as they interfere with Emperor Grumm. But, they also gain the attention of Space Patrol Delta and their scientist: Doctor Kathrine Manx.
1. The Arrivals

Plot: Pulled through a portal by an unknown force, a young boy and his alien partner find themselves in an alternate universe in the year 2025. Where the earth has accepted aliens into on their planet. Their police force being known as Space Patrol Delta. The boy, who is actually the next generation Kamen Rider Eternal, finds himself knee deep in trouble when he interferes the plans of a being known as Grumm. But at the same time, he catches the interest of Space Patrol Delta and particularly the interest of their scientist, Doctor Katharine Manx.

Pairing: OC x Kathrine Manx

Content Warning: This contains violence ( Particularly Blood/Gore ), Strong Language, And Sexual Content ( Mainly For Much Later Chapters ). Viewer Discretion Is Advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers: SPD, Transformers, Or Kamen Rider Eternal. They rightfully belong to Hasbro, Saban, and Tokusatsu. The only thing I own are my OCs.

( 3rd POV )

Location: Delta City, 2025.

The air in the city was crisp, it was silent. Nobody would really expect much to go on this late at night. However, things were about to change as the wind suddenly began to pick up, certain electrical devices began to short out as lights exploded in a certain area.

There was a flash, and a bluish portal ripped open in the center of the street. The portal caused a blowback which sent smaller vehicles flying while larger ones were shoved off the street. It wasn't long before something was thrown from the portal.

They were two beings:

One of them was a human. His hair was a dark blonde, his skin lightly tan as he also appeared to have a small scar on the lower side of his cheek. He appeared to be in his early 20s. He also appeared to be unconscious. His attire was comprised of black jeans and a white t-shirt.

The second being was not like the male, wasn't eleven human in fact. Its body was three times the size of a human. It's body entirely comprised of metal. The body appeared to have some jagged areas on it. It appeared to be a mechanical being of some sorts.

A closer look would reveal that the body had wheels and other vehicular parts on it, the logo for the automotive company, Shelby, was on the right breast plate. Engraved on the left breast plate was an insignia that was red in color and represented a face.

The mechanical being was the first to get up, his eyes were a vibrant electric blue which seemed to illuminate the body of the young man.

"Hey. You alright, kid?" The being asked, his voice somewhat deep and mechanical but sounding much more human.

A long metallic finger poked the young male, who began to stir slowly as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were two different colors, revealing that he had a unique form of Heterochromia Iridum. The left eye being a soft green while the right eye being a bloody crimson. Oddly, the crimson eye seemed to almost glow.

"Kade..." The young male asked weakly as he attempted to stand up. But the mechanical being, who was now known as Kade, stopped him as he decided to slowly help him up instead.

"Easy now, you got thrown pretty hard. The last thing I want is to find out you were hurt. You weren't hurt, were you?" Kade asked, his vocals filled with much concern for the young male who was now standing to full height.

"I'm fine, I'm just still wondering what the hell just happened? We were cleaning up the shop and that portal opened up. Then you and I got dragged through..." The young male said, his voice trailing off as he was thinking.

"The good news is that we are unharmed. But the question is, where did that portal take us? I have not seen such advanced structures before?..." Kade asked, his blue orbs scanning the homes and buildings around them.

"That is a good question, can you at least do a check? See where or when we landed?..." The young male asked the large mechanical being, who only nodded as he proceeded to do a search up.

"According to the data I am now receiving, the year is 2025 and we are in someplace called 'Delta City' as it is called." Kade said, blue orbs now locked back down onto the young male.

"2025? Well, shit. Looks like we got thrusted 8 years into the future. But that doesn't explain how we got so advanced? It's only been 8 years, we would've needed at least 20 more to reach this stage. Unless..." The young male's voice trailed off once again, considering a new theory.

"Unless what?" Kade asked, leaning in to want to hear the young male's theory.

"...Unless instead of being sent 8 years into the future, we got sent to an alternate universe where technology has rapidly advanced. But from what I'm seeing by looking around, it doesn't appear to be as advanced as Cybertronian Technology." The young male explained, arms folding over his chest as he sighed.

"The Multiverse Theory strikes again.." Kade said, sighing along with the male.

"It appears so..." The young male said as he heard the sound of approaching sirens.

"Normally I'd be relieved to hear that sound, but this is a special case. Kade, let's hide. Your T-Cog still functional?" The young male asked his mechanical companion.

"Indeed, I can still assume vehicular form." Kade said as he began to change, his body parts folding and rearranging as he got lower to the ground. After about 5 seconds, Kade's robotic form had now changed to an all black Shelby GT500 Mustang Super Snake. Two custom faded silver racing stripes ran from the tip of the front bumper all the way to the tip of the rear bumper. The wheels were held by 20" Black Mamba Chrome Rims which seemed to reflect in the moonlight. The center of each rim had that red faced insignia instead of the Shelby Logo.

The license plate on the back was from California, and had read: 'Bad-A*GT' and was in bold yellow letters.

The driver side door opened on its own accord, allowing the young male the quickly climb into the driver's seat. The door closed, and the engine turned over allowing that ferocious 5.0 Liter V8 roar to life. The rear tires squealed as the the car shot down the street, making it around the corner as the authorities made their way towards their original position.

The police comprised of two different vehicles, one holding four people and the other holding one being as it was a motorcycle. The vehicles branded with a police badge and within it was three letters in bold chrome text:

SPD.

Climbing out of the four person vehicle, which appeared to be a futuristic Jeep. A black male with cornrow hair looked around as he placed his hands on his hips for a brief moment. Sighing as he reached on his waist and pulled out a strange rectangular device which he opened up.

"Commander, we're at the location of the disturbance. There's nothing here..." He paused when he looked down, he could see skid marks on the ground that were fresh as when the guy reached down he could feel how warm they were.

He got back up, speaking back into the device.

"But whatever was, is already gone." He finished as he looked down at the skid marks.

:: **Understood, Jack. Have you and the other come back to base and we'll see if we can find out what it was that came out of that portal** :: A gruff, but orderly voice said from the device as the man, known as Jack, nodded and climbed back into the Jeep. The two vehicles turning around and heading back up the road it came from.


	2. Piecing The Puzzle ( Kinda? )

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Eternal, Transformers, Or Power Rangers: SPD. They are owned by Tokusatsu, Hasbro and Saban. I only own both my OCs.

 **Location: Space Patrol Delta Command Base, Delta City.**

( 3rd POV )

Jack Landers, and the other four B-Squad SPD Rangers had assembled in the command center after returning from investigating the disturbance which was a temporal rift opening.

Their commander, Doggie Cruger, waiting for them along with their scientist, Kathrine Manx.

"You said that something /was/ there? Care to enlighten us further on that, Jack?" Cruger asked, arms folded over his lap as he leaned forward a bit in his chair.

"Tire Marks, commander. They were fresh too, I ran the tread configuration through every automotive shop and garage throughout the entire system and came back with no results. Whoever or whatever was there, they must have some tech that we've never seen before." Jack replied to Cruger, holding a formal stance.

"Hm, well I know that you're telling the truth. Cause right after you guys left, we received five speeding violations from five different traffic lights in the downtown sector. All caused by one vehicle." Cruger told the rangers, turning to Kat who nodded and pulled up a holographic video recording.

The video depicted of a black car, make and model unknown to them, roaring right through the traffic lights and almost causing multiple accidents. Kat managed to freeze the video so that a clear vision of the car could be seen.

Z managed to step forward, whistling with interest as she looked over the vehicle.

"That's one nice looking ride, never seen a car like that before..." She said truthfully.

"I ran the vehicle make through every known automotive maker in the system and also came back negative. This car doesn't seem to exist, but that's not what's strange. I noticed this insignia on the wheel..." Kat used her holo-tablet to zoom in the image and show an insignia depicting a red face.

"I ran the logo through the database and this insignia represents the Autobot Faction, A Cybertronian from the planet of Cybertron. They were race of biomechanical alien beings with the ability to transform into one or two different vehicular forms. Their technology was also very advanced and far exceeding anything we have." Kat explained as she looked back up at the image.

This time, it was Sky's turn to speak up.

"Kat, you said 'were'? What do you mean?..."

Kat turned to Cruger, who in turn looked towards the rangers.

"The Cybertronians went extinct very long ago. The Autobots and the other faction, The Decepticons, wiped each other out and their planet later destroyed by Grumm. There were no known survivors..." Cruger said, rather sadly as he did not like the fact that a world had been destroyed by the being he was trying to bring down.

"Which means that whoever this is, must either by an imposter or a survivor of the planet." Jack finished, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"That's not all we had found." Kat stepped in, moving the image to the driver side window. There was a figure in the drivers seat, but it was hard to make out his face completely.

"It wasn't alone, whoever this person is must be working with the Autobot or holding it against its will. Either way, both must be found and brought in. Their safety is my number one concern as they are most likely linked to the temporal rift." Cruger told his rangers, all of which nodding in agreement.

 **Location: Delta City Park**

Kade had managed to get out of the downtown area, albeit he had managed to run five lights which got him tagged by the camera. The young male had managed to finally fall asleep, which Kade was grateful for as he didn't want his charge throwing a fit at the fact that he may have just gotten them caught.

Kade pulled into large brush patch, his motor shutting down as the only sound to be heard was the cool ticks from his engine.

Worries and concerns filled the Autobot's mind, he was more concerned for the safety of his charge as he was for himself. He was lucky that he had stored that device in his trunk before they were sucked into the portal.

Kade knew that his charge would need to assume /that/ form if things decided to take a wrong turn.


	3. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Eternal, Transformers, Or Power Rangers: SPD. They are owned by Tokusatsu, Hasbro and Saban. I only own both my OCs.

 **Author's Note:** Man, I've not gotten this story updated in FOREVER. And honestly I'm happy to have done so. I got some new ideas to add to this story and this'll be a start. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Location: Delta City Park

( 3rd POV )

Brendan had finally awoken from his sleep and after scolding Kade a second time for running five red lights the night before, he had started to simmer down as he leaned back against Kade's vehicular form.

He had a much clearer view of the city during the daylight, and it looked much bigger than he had previously thought. The biggest thing to stand out was the large building which was oddly shaped like a dog. The letters ' **SPD** ' sticking out in blue bold hue.

"Has anyone called out an APB on us, Kade?" He asked Kade, getting off of Kade's vehicular form as he turned to look down at his partner.

"None so far, I've hacked into the police database or 'Space Patrol Delta' as they are called now. And so far, nothing has been put out. But I'll be alerted if anything comes up." Kade said, with Brendan looking back at the giant SPD building that was clearly the police department.

"Apparently in this universe, humans and aliens coexist side by side—" Brendan mused as he saw the clearly alien children playing around in the park with human children which caused him to smile a bit.

"I wish our universe could be graced with such a wonderful gift." Kade said softly, admiring the aliens around them.

"You and me both." Brendan's hand placed itself down on the hood of the car, rubbing the hood gently.

"You think that—" an explosion rang off before Kade could finish his sentence as Brendan turned to see humanoid robotic beings with blasters attached to their wrist coming in. Their blaster fire scattering amongst the people in the park, nearly missing some by inches.

Amongst the pack, was a more slender figure in purplish armor. The body type clearly indicating that it was clearly a female underneath. Though the helmet clearly showed that she was in no way friendly.

"Destroy everything, I don't wanna see anything moving!" The figure said, her voice definitely being that of a female.

Brendan sighed, hanging his head as he quickly walked around towards the back of Kade and opening his trunk.

Though the trunk appeared to look normal at first, Brendan reached over into the corner and placed his hand on a palm scanner which recognized him as a 3D holographic screen pulled up.

"Kade, I need the duel swords. The ones we built before we came here. I need them installed, now!" Brendan ordered, Kade immediately acting as two large slots appeared with Brendan sticking his hands in them, clamps latching down on his wrist to keep them in place.

"This will sting a bit—" Kade warned as suddenly Brendan tensed up, feeling the new technology integrate with his Cybertronian biology before the clamps released his arms.

Brendan's veins glowed blue, seeming more digital yet also biological at the same time before he flexed his fingers.

"The new blades have been installed, but are you sure you do not want to use Eternal?" Kade asked, as Brendan saw the briefcase from the backseat of the Mustang with the stylized ' _ **E**_ ' on the center of it as he shook his head.

"I'd rather not suit up just yet." Brendan told Kade as he closed the trunk and headed out from the brush, quickly making his way over to one of the civilians as he helped him to his feet.

"Get to safety." He told the man, who nodded and quickly ran as Brendan stood up and looked towards the army of robots and their female leader.

"Well, look who we have here? You must be either very brave or incredibly stupid. Honestly, I'm going with the former—" The female said, arms folded over her chest.

Brendan's neck cracked. "Is this the part where you 'presume' you're going to kick my ass? Cause if you're just gonna prattle—" With that said, his eyes began to glow a soft blue color which caught the female by surprise.

"Wha—what are you?" She asked, but Brendan's lips only seemed to curl into a smirk as he whipped his left arm out, his forearm and hand folding open and out came a large blade. He then did the same with his right arm and an identical blade came out. Both blades were a black sheen, but this was brief as the sharp blade suddenly trailed with plasma energy, wrapping all the way around them as they seemed to move in a pattern like that of a chainsaw.

"—then let's dance!" Brendan taunted, before charging full speed and taking a large leap into the horde of robots.

* * *

 **Location: Space Patrol Delta HQ**

The alarm went off in SPD headquarters, with the B-Squad quickly making their way into the command center to be briefed by Commander Cruger who was currently watching a monitor with a curious look.

"What's the situation, commander?" Jack asked, waiting for the 411 from his commander.

"Morgana has been seen down in the park, but that's not what's gotten my attention~" He said softly as he showed them all what he was seeing on the holographic monitor.

To the Ranger's surprise, they saw a lone male figure with blades for arms, cutting down Kryobots as if they were made of tissue paper.

"We ran the face through FRS, and it appears that this mystery person does not exist anywhere." Kathrine said, her attention back on the monitor at the male as it showed him flipping over a Kryobot, only to shove one of the large glowing blades right into its back as it came out the other end.

"Could it be our mystery driver from last night?" Sky asked Cruger.

"That is a possibility. I want you to get down there and lend him an assist, but also try to see if you can get him to come here." Cruger ordered the B-Squad who all saluted to their commander before heading out of the command center.

* * *

 **Location: Delta City Park**

Brendan had finished ripping open one of the last Kryobots, the fluids from within the robots seemed to steam right off the heated plasma as he turned to the lone purple female.

"You—You meddling—" She cried out as she ran full speed at Brendan, opening fire at him with a blaster which managed to strike Brendan in his shoulder.

The laser round seemed into his skin, but the skin seemed to melt over the open wound as if it had never happened.

"You wanna play like that?—" Brendan growled as his left arm blade retracted, this time his arm transformed with his fingers extending out into a Y shape until forming what appeared to be some sort of blaster. Blue electricity arced off the tips as Morgana seemed to close in, but Brendan quickly aimed and squeezed off a shot which struck her dead center, sending her flying back.

Brendan quickly leapt on top of her, pinning his boot at her throat as he aimed his plasma-caster directly at the head of the armored woman.

"You threaten innocents, and that's /not/ okay with me." He told her as the barrel seemed to glow, he was charging up a shot as a ball of plasma clearly appeared in the center of the arching ends.

As Brendan's mind prepared to fire off, he heard the sound of sirens as he saw multiple vehicles approaching which distracted him long enough to have Morgana kick him off as Brendan forcefully hit the ground.

Morgana picked herself up off the ground, her helmet retracting to show her real face as she seemed to smile at the male. "You. I like you, we'll have to play some more later—" She told him before disappearing in a flash of purple energy.

Brendan sighed, slamming his arm down and accidentally cutting into the ground with his plasma blade. "—shit." He muttered before pulling it out, both arms transforming back into his human hands.

As the vehicles stopped, out came the B-Squad with Jack stepping forward to inspect the area. To his surprise, every Kryobot had been destroyed, in a rather gruesome fashion.

He stepped forward more, towards Brendan who stepped back a bit.

"Easy there, I'm Jack. I'm with SPD, I just want you to come with us? We won't hurt you, we just wanna ask you a few questions." Jack said calmly, as Brendan still felt a bit worried.

This worry could be felt by Kade, whose engine immediately turned over with a throaty snarl before he bursted from the brush. He rolled forward and transformed into robotic form before standing up right, getting in a defensive position in front of Brendan.

Kade's thigh popped open and out came an SMG as he pulled it out and aimed it at the B-Squad.

"—state your intentions, humans. What do you want? If it is our technology, then you will have to pry it from my cold offline servos." He threatened, a growl leaving him as the B-Squad seemed to grab their morphers, ready to fight.

Jack, however, gently told them to stand down.

"We just wanna talk, to both of you. We think you're connected to the temporal rift that opened up last night." Jack said calmly as Brendan stepped out from behind Kade, looking up at his Autobot Guardian before giving him a gesture to stand down.

The Autobot complied, bolstering his SMG back into his thigh as he transformed back down into his mustang vehicular form.

Brendan looked over at Jack.

"—what do you wanna know?"


End file.
